


I think TJ likes you

by RodriDont



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TJ only appears through text, Teasing Buffy, not much going on, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodriDont/pseuds/RodriDont
Summary: Buffy suggests Cyrus a crazy theory and then proves him to be right.





	I think TJ likes you

“Can I say something?” Buffy started, breaking the silence that had filled Cyrus’ bedroom for quite some time. She was resting on his desktop chair, far too comfortable to make any move, even to stop looking at the ceiling and make eye contact with her friend.

“Sure” Cyrus answered calmly before a long pause. It was a quiet day, and you could feel the laziness in the air. Although Cyrus was very much one with the bed, he did make an effort to move to his side so he could look at Buffy.

“I think…” she continued, now hesitant of what to say. It took a couple of minutes, but an “I think TJ likes you” finally got out of her mouth. Buffy was now spinning on that chair, smiling at what she imagined to be Cyrus’ face in that moment.

“What?” a confused Cyrus asked immediately, now sitting straight. He only got a chuckle for an answer. “Buffy, please!” he cried when he heard no other sound coming from her.

“I mean” she sat straight, “the way he looks at you?” Cyrus shrugged incredulous, as if Buffy had just made that up. “Come on!” she exclaimed quickly, and then proceeded to look at Cyrus with those big puppy eyes, and started talking in a low-pitched voice “Hey, underdog. I’ve dumped my friends so we can swing together like forever. Have I ever told you you’re the sweetest muffin in the world? Yes? Fifteen times today, you say?” and when she heard no reaction from Cyrus, she got up, approached him with a suspicious look, said “bros cuddle all the time” with the same TJ voice, and then tickled him mercilessly.

“Stop!” Cyrus begged again and again. Seeing it did not stop Buffy, he gave up and screamed “Alright! I believe you!” and, as simple as that, Cyrus was free. Once recomposed, he began with his questions. “But how can I be completely sure he likes me? And what do I do with that information?  I feel like…” and stopped when he noticed Buffy paying little to no attention, and rather occupied with her phone. “What are you doing?” he asked with a concerned tone, afraid he might regret asking.

Buffy ignored it and continued typing. After a while, she shushed him, even though he said nothing. She then handed him her phone, which had a conversation open, she had sent TJ a bunch of messages.

 

17:36 **Buffy**

tj

lets hang out

(:

 **Tyronious Jackson** 17:45

nah

im good

17:46 **Buffy**

?you sure

cyrus is here

hes looking for a new clothing style

i need someone to tell him oversized clothes are not for him

 **Tyronious Jackson** 17:46

where you at?

my friends just dumped me

17:48 **Buffy**

dude

youre not even trying

 

Now… _that_ was something. And that something got into Cyrus and made him feel super weird, like, really really super weird. He felt weak and dizzy, but that didn’t stop him from having the biggest, most sincere smile in the world. Buffy’s phone buzzed with another message from TJ, “are we meeting or not”, completely finishing Cyrus. Even Jonah Beck would know, at that point, that TJ had a crush on him. And… he didn’t know what to do with that information, just like he told Buffy when she was busy setting that thing up. He gave her back her phone, and dramatically dropped to his bed. “What are you going to tell him?” he asked in defeat.

Buffy chuckled and locked her screen. “I don’t know. What do you want me to tell TJ?” she questioned and got a groan suppressed by the pillow over his face. “Dear Tyronious Jackson. No, I don’t care what your real name is” she started talking, as if she was reading what she was typing, although it was all just to tease her friend. “I would like to inform you that your crush, Cyrus Goodman, is utterly and profoundly in love with you. I suggest you two have your honeymoon on Apulia, as Andi has told me it is, indeed, very gay.” When Buffy stopped talking and saw Cyrus’ face, she automatically bursted into laughter.

“Buffy, please” he begged one more time, and received a cheerful smile and a big, warm hug from his best friend. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she said, still laughing softly before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll just tell him you’re not here, okay?” she awaited for his permission before unlocking her phone and texting TJ what she just said. Cyrus, in response, gave her a small smile and mouthed a “thank you”. He was not ready to face the fact that TJ _might_ like him back, and Buffy understanding that… well, that comforted him.

“Do you think Andi is free? I could  _really_ have some baby taters right now”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as tyrus-chips!
> 
> I'm open to both mutuals and prompts!


End file.
